Shrek 2
by wendydirection
Summary: Fiona and puss lead Donkey to commit a crime.


YOU ASKED FOR A SEQUEL HERE IT IS.

* * *

Shrek and donkey's marrage was in danger. After awl they had been throgh to be aloud to love one another in piece, suddenly weird romance had creased to be enogh.

It was Fiouna, when you really got down to it, who came up with the idea. she an Puss had always had a pretty crazy relationship, what with Pus and his love of costhumes. After all that was what atracted Fiona to him in the first place.

Fion and Puss were Swingers. They spent every tHURSDAY at the ugly stepsisters bar looking for other couples to flirt with to keep there mariage exciting. Shrk and Donkey had spent the last year livenin the sSwamp but now no mater how disgusting the Kreachers Shrek could cook up in pots on his stove nothing could liven up to the love life between him and Donke.

They were headed for divorce, and fast. If it wasnt for one faeful night when dOnkey took a wrong turn wheel playing Hide and Seek with the Three Blind mide, Shrek just might have made that poon call to the Fairy Gofmother who also specialized in reprsenting couples in divorve court.

Donkey was out trying to fidn the Blind Mice when sudenly, out of no where a thurnder storm popped up and blinded him. He couldn't see a thing because of al the rain. "What the heck! " donkey said. "Where did this storm come from anyway." Then he remembred something he learnt in school about thunder and angels bowling. "Dagone it, it must be Wendsday" Donkey said. "Bolwing night ." Donkey knew knowledge is power and he had always ben a lover of science.

Donkey ran down the street like a sterile horse on crack, unable to see athing. He smaked his face into a door that appeared out of no where. Well actula y the door was always there but DONkey coudnt see it becaunse of all the rain.

He opened the door with his teet hand went inside. it was the Ugly steprsisters' bar, during the bowling night thunder storm he had wranderd all the way too Far fAR Away. Dokeny sat dong at the bar and ordered him self a strong one. Of juice of course. Prepared by the Ugly Stepsitsr's feet from grapes groan in Dulock and aged for 29 years.

Dankey sipped his drink and looked around now that he as no longer blinded by sciense. Then he spat it out. Not becus it tasted bad but because aross the bar was FIONA. LAUGHING WITH A COMONNER. Luckly the juice only spewed onto Prince Charming who nobody cards about.

Daonkey shrank into the shadows to watch the seen before him. bUT then sudenly he screemed. Joults of pain went threw his body, as he locked down to see Pus in boots with his calws stuck in Donkeys behind.

"What the heck" donkey screamed. Charming laughed and went to take a bath.

"Oh, sorry senor, my mista- " DONKEY? Puss said in shock, removing his claws.

Donkeys face did not hide his annoyance at seaing his least favrite person, or cat. "What areyou guys doing here?" he axed, when he was finaly able to stop screaming.

"we live here remember" Puss said. "when Shrek moved back to the swamp Finoa and me moved in togeder and we spend every Thusday night here."

"But its wendsay, " Donkey said. "I know because Wendday is Bowling night."

"Not in Far Far Away," Puss explaned.

"Well why is Fina batting her eyelashed at that Merry man?" Donkey requested. It seemed like just last week that Fiano was beating the carp out of Robin Hood due to his anoying singing.

"We come here to talk to other people so we never get sick of each other. Piano learned a lot from her mariange to Shrek. and Ive never been a big fan of mahogany."

Donkey was shocked. He had never herd of such a thing. After all when he had anounced that he was leaving Dragon for Shrake she burned down a whole forest with her firey rage and nostrils.

"Thats a…. interesting concept" he said, inching away from Pus. He coldnt let Puss know that he was secretly intriged and had always wandered what it would be like to just live life on the wild side instedd of always getting into long term reltationships. Espeshally since he had to look after his Donkey Dragon babies three nights a week, Doneky was tired of all the responsiblites in his life. For once he just wanted to be the stallion he felt like inside.

"Dont be so boreing" Puss said. I know you cant be happy with Shrek. Finoa has told me stories about him. He's got enough gas to feul the Farly Godmothers factory until the end of the wordl and on top of that he's really ugly."

"B-Boring? Im not boring! I'm just not- not intersted in that, that's all!" he stampeded.

"Fine, be that way" Puss said.

"Y-yeah. yEAH I WILL BE THAT WAY." Donkey said looking down at the floor.

"Well, when you do realized how broing life with Shrek is, I'll be doing karaokee" Puss said and walleked away to sing some Shakira.

Doney was left alone at the bar like just another girl no one knew who he was. BARTENDER" he yelt. "Hit me again!" He swalowed his shot of grape juice and trotted over as best he cold for the donkye he was to Shove pusss offstage and take over the micropohne.

"HEEEEEEERE'S DONKEY" donkey yelt into the mike like he was a psycho slasher in a 1980s thriller movie, just as Pinockio's Thriller cover came on the karaoker machine. Donkey rocked the fuck out and was strating to get into the experience. He even got the Ugly Stepsistedr to dance onstage with him! Donkey was finaly living life up. "YEAH! SUCK THAT, SHREK!" he yelt in his excrement, only to look up in the middle of the Thriler routine to see SHREK. Standing in the middle of the bar with tears runing down his face.

"THAT'S OUR SONG!" shrek yelt. "YOU NOW I SOLD THE GINREBRED MAN'S GUMDROP BUTTONS TO GET PINCOKIO TO SING THAT AT OUR WEEDING! HOW DARE YOU SING IT WITHOUT ME!" Shrek ran out the door sobing.

"SHREK WAIT!" donkey yelt, droping the mike on the floor and causing eeryone in the bar to drop to the floor in pain as it screached. Donkey danubed after shrek out of the bar, hopping that eh could find his true love even in the mist of the blowling storm. But he could not see ANYTHING. "SHREK! COME BACK. COME BACK I DON TWAT TO SING THRILER WITHOUT YOU!"

Daknkey sobed into his fur as he crueled up on the step of the bar and wated to die. Three days went by like that and then as the storm past and Donkey was runing out of artificial tears he thought maybe it was trume to move on. Maybe Puss was rigt, maybe he was nto suppost to be with Shrek. Doneky picked himself up. He wold go into the bar again and this time he wold meet a new lover. ONE who wasn't a pyromaniac and eone who wasnt flamabul. Those were his new criterea.

But when Drunkey walked into the bar, a shockeng site greeted his puffy dry eyes. Everywone in the bar had died while he cried due to inner ear rupteur when Dronkey had dropt the microphone days ago. Sinec Donkey was blocking the entrence to the bar no EMTS had ben able to get inside to resprond to the 911 calls. Donkeys mistake had killed everyone.

Donykey went to drink juece and reflect on his life.

THEN END.


End file.
